It's Time: The Story of a Baby Daddy
by MissLisaBennett
Summary: Teddy stared. "Can you repeat the question?" She took a deep breath. "Will you be my baby daddy?" "Are you mental?" Many believe so.


Hello again fanfiction world. Different from what I normally post as this is a Teddy/Victoire love story. It will be a chapter story if there is interest and someone agrees to be the beta. If not, then I will go back to my Harry/Ginny fics. Let me know if it should continue, and be aware this is an unbeta'd document. Happy Reading!

_~MissLisaBennett~_

Teddy stared. "Can you repeat the question?" he asked, sure he must have misheard his best friend.

Victoire turned around from the kitchen counter in her small flat in London. She looked him right in the eye as she reiterated the question she had just posed out of the blue.

She took a deep breath. "Will you be my baby daddy?"

Now Teddy was sure he hadn't misheard and was at a loss of how to reply. Fortunately Victoire plowed on, so he was saved the necessity of coming up with something quickly. If he had he would have most likely spit out the first thing that came to mind, and he knew she wouldn't be fond of _"What the Hell? Are you mental?"_

Yes, it was better he didn't speak right away.

"See," she blabbed, "I've decided to have a baby, and I don't think that Mr. Right is ever going to come along so I've decided to have one without him." She paused, breathing hard like she had just finished a marathon, even though she never ran anywhere. "And besides," she continued when he didn't respond right away. "We wouldn't even have to have sex; all I need is your sperm."

Even though Teddy had had ample thinking time to come up with a more appropriate response he still spit out the first thing that came to mind. He was corrected in the belief she would not be impressed.

"You don't have to be rude Ted!" she shouted turning back to resume her furious scrubbing of her already pristine counter tops. "Why must you always be such a man?

"The whole lot of you go blurting things about without even considering your words!"

Teddy took a few deep breaths, trying to calm his racing mind and heart. She _didn't_ want to have sex. She _wasn't_ asking to be with him. For some psychotic reason she wanted to have a kid.

"Okay," he said a bit calmer, on the outside at least. "Let's consider this then. You want to have a baby?" he questioned, still unsure if he REALLY understood.

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"For how long what?" she asked back. "How long am I going to keep it?" she smiled at her lame joke.

"No," he shook his head, unyielding. "How long have you wanted to have a baby?"

"Oh. Since Rose got pregnant." Teddy stared again, that was getting to be years ago now.

"That long?" he asked, clearly disbelieving. Victoire just nodded her confirmation. "So you have thought about this. But why?"

"I told you!" she cried. "I want a baby!"

Teddy looked at her as if to say _"You're going to have to do better than that."_ Victoire gave a frustrated sigh and moved to the kettle that had just started shrieking its displeasure. They stayed silent as she made tea for them and moved into the living room.

Victoire sat on the couch and attempted to extract a worn afghan from behind her head. Teddy pulled it free for her before sitting beside her. She gave a weak smile of thanks, burrowing into his side.

"I've always wanted children Teddy. Always. You know how I watched out for my family. That was always who I was. Mother hen, just like Grandmum is what all my Aunties used to call me.

"Now everyone is growing up! Even Madelyn is in her last year of school. They don't need me anymore. Everyone has someone else; they don't need their older cousin as well as parents and siblings! And then Rose got pregnant.

"That was when it really hit me. _That_ was supposed to me! I'm the oldest granddaughter I'm seven years older than her!

"Wait," Teddy interrupted, "You want to have a baby now because Rosie did it first? That's stupid Vic."

"No! It's because I want children!"

"Then babysit Troy, lord knows Rosaline won't object!"

"I want _my own_ children. My life is in a really good place right now but I want more. This is my next step."

"Exactly!" cried Teddy, triumphant as if she had just proved his point, if he had one that is. "You're in a great place right now; you have a great job with a great family and lots of friends. You just became a full healer for heaven's sake. Is now really the right time? Without the person you want to spend the rest of your life with and with a very demanding job?

"Flora Victoire Weasley," Teddy started, looking directly into her eyes and using her full name. "Are you _sure_ this is what you want? When you already have so much going for you?"

Victoire looked back into his eyes and sighed. "Teddy Remus Lupin, I have thought about this for a very long time; this is _all _I want."

Teddy sighed, obviously defeated. "You're only twenty-six, you have loads of time!"

"I know, but I want it now." She nestled closer into her best friend, her only confidant. "But back to the question at hand… will you do it?"

"You're kidding, right? You don't really want me to father your child?"

"Of course I'm not kidding. Would I joke about this?"

"No," he said, "you wouldn't, and that's the upsetting part."

She slapped him lightly on the arm, "Oh shove off Ted, why can't you be happy for me?"

"Why do you want me to be the father of your illegitimate non-love child?"

"Who else would I get to do it?"

"Oh thanks." He snorted. "I'm the only option. Makes me feel really good Vic."

"Oh Teddy, you know I didn't mean it like that. I love you; you're my best friend who else could possibly be better?"

"Why don't you just go meet some random guy in a pub and take him home?"

"Yeah, right. Because Teddy, you have a fit every time I do anything at all close to that. Besides, how would I know if he was a good person?"

He wouldn't have had to have a fit if she would just take him home instead of the drunken blokes in the bar. He decided to deviate a bit. "Do you know what your dad would do to me if I did get you pregnant?"

"So you'll do it?" she cried delightedly.

Teddy blanched. "Did I say that?" he replied hurriedly. "I was just wondering if you had thought about what Uncle Bill will do to me. And what your mother will do to you, she'll be worse than Aunt Hermione was with Rose."

Victoire waved away his concern. "Daddy won't need to know it was you and I can handle my mother."

"Yeah, right. I'm sure your dad won't be able to guess when it comes out changing hair colour!"

"Hmmm," Victoire contemplated a thought she didn't seem to have had already. "Well, I'll just tell him that this is what I wanted and you helped me out."

"Victoire, have you thought about how I would feel, having a kid?"

"Well you don't have to think about it like that! It'll be my child."

"Doesn't change that fact that it really is mine too!" He shot back, frustrated to the point of anger.

Victoire stared at him. She placed her hand on his cheek and he immediately relaxed. "Calm down Teddy." She smiled at him. "Now, what's that matter?"

"What's the matter?" he asked incredulously. "Victoire, you just asked me to, well, how is this not an issue for you? To have part of me growing inside you?"

She smiled again, "Right now Ted, there is no one I'd rather it be. And I already said; we don't have to have intercourse. They'll just give you a cup and you can masturbate to whoever you like."

Teddy flinched away from her blatant wording of all things sexual, just like he did every time she went Professional Healer on him. "Vic," he complained. "Why must you make everything awkward?"

She rolled her eyes, "Oh, _sorry_. Let me rephrase. We don't have to _do it_. You can just _do your thing_ by yourself into a cup."

Teddy actually smiled a bit. How was it that she could always make him smile? Even in the most stressful situations? It wasn't healthy for her to have so much power over him. But that's the way it had always been, and everyone, except Victoire herself (and he father, thank god) knew it. Harry had actually tried to talk to Teddy about it when he had been a teenager, but it had led nowhere. Teddy had always loved Victoire.

He would do anything for her. Be anything for her. Always. And that was how he ended up agreeing to do what she wanted him to. He had always been going to anyway. Doing what she wanted is what he had been programmed to do ever since they were children. After all, this was Flora Weasley, his best friend, the love of his life and anything she wanted, he would make happen.

He took a deep breath. "Okay," he said. "But you have to tell the family before you get anything from me."

Her dazzling smile was the only thanks Teddy would ever need.


End file.
